1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a stereoscopic panoramic image synthesis device, an image capturing device and a stereoscopic panoramic image synthesis method, and particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to a technique of synthesizing a stereoscopic panoramic image based on an image captured by a monocular camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a panoramic image synthesis method of capturing a sequence of images using a video camera which is fixed to a tripod or the like and rotated, combining slit images cut in a slit shape from these captured sequence of images and synthesizing a panoramic image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-164325).
According to the panoramic image synthesis method described in this Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-164325, by determining a slit image width based on the optical flow size between two consecutive images, cutting slit images and synthesizing them, it is possible to reliably reproduce a panoramic image even in a case where angular velocity of the video camera is not constant.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-366948 discloses a range imaging system that can synthesize a three-dimensional space panorama.